Le Coffre aux Secrets
by SakanaUnderTheSea
Summary: Il y a l'océan, une taverne, un vieux et une vieille ; un vieux cuisinier et une vieille tenancière. Il y a une fillette aussi. Mais surtout, il y a les secrets du vieux et de la vieille.


_Voilà. C'est fait, je l'ai postée, cet OS. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien fait, rien écrit. Mais vu que personne ne me lit... *se met en position fœtal sous son bureau et pleurt (Merci Squeezie)*_

_C'est peut être confus et le résumé n'a peut être rien à voir avec l'histoire. Je ne suis pas très douée, je suis qu'une simple novice dans le monde de la fanfiction, une petite padawan sans maître Jedi. Oui, je sais, j'ai trop regardé Stars Wars._

**_Disclaimer_**  
_Pour pas se répéter *ironie*, rien n'est à moi, tout à Oda, mais j'enlève Dark Vador, parce que Disney va détruire le mythe (déjà que les épisodes I, II et III l'ont pas mal massacré)._

_**Pairing**  
AUCUN ! IL N'Y EN PAS, NE CHERCHEZ PAS !  
JarJar vous remercie de votre attention._

_J'arrête avec Stars Wars, ça n'a aucun rapport, à part si un jour, on voit Harrison Ford rejoindre les Chapeaux de paille._  
_Oui oui, je stoppe, promis._

_(Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, prévenez-moi si l'une d'elle s'est glissée dans le texte)_

* * *

**Le Coffre aux Secrets**

- Moe, c'est pas en admirant le sel et le poivre que tu vas ramener des sous, au travail !

La fillette fusilla du regard le dos de la vieille tenancière, la tête reposant sur la table qu'elle venait de nettoyer.

- Moe, tu vas décoller tes fesses de cette chaise, ET TU VAS EN CUISINE ! Hurla cette fois la vieille.

Ladite Moe soupira et se leva, ne voulant pas s'attirer un peu plus les foudres de la tenancière. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd - lavette en main - vers les cuisines, d'où sortaient de gros nuages de vapeur.  
Les battants de la porte derrière elle, elle jeta machinalement la lavette dans l'évier, et se tourna vers la plonge. Elle regarda l'eau sale avec un air de défi, elle plissa les yeux et remonta ses manches. Après une grande inspiration, elle enfonça sa main dans l'eau tiède, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres, et retira la bonde. Elle sortit vivement son bras de l'eau noirâtre qui s'écoulait déjà, et s'autorisa enfin à reprendre sa respiration. Dieu qu'elle détestait ça.

Elle sursauta quand le commis lui cria de se dépêcher ; «les plats ne vont pas se laver tous seuls». Une moue au visage, elle reboucha l'évier, fit couler de l'eau claire et brulante, et attrapa les premières assiettes.

* * *

- Moe s'est endormie la tête dans la plonge, ce soir... Dit le vieux cuisinier.  
- Ça ne m'étonne même pas... Soupira la tenancière.

Le cuisinier s'alluma une cigarette, éclairant son visage mangé par ses cheveux devenus blancs. Il inspira profondément, un sourire de bien-être s'étirant sur son visage. Il regarda l'océan avec bienveillance et satisfaction, comme si ces eaux lui appartenaient.  
L'immensité de la mer renvoyait les derniers rayons du soleil sur la côte, donnant à l'île une ambiance calme et tranquille. Le bruit des vagues et des mouettes amplifiaient cette quiétude, et la tenancière n'y tenant plus, brisa ce doux silence :

- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup...  
- Surtout depuis que tu lui as coupé les cheveux, ajouta son compagnon avec un sourire.  
- Elle en mettait partout ! Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour en avoir encore sur le crâne !

Le sourire du cuisinier s'élargit, et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il prit une bouffée de cigarette, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je crois qu'elle l'a trouvé... Murmura la vieille.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ?  
- Tu sais très bien, abruti ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui assénant un coup sur la tête.

Le cuisinier émit une plainte sans conviction en se massant le crâne, son sourire toujours présent. Il se tourna vers la vieille et admira son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin si, elle avait changé. Son beau visage était marqué par les années, ses longs cheveux roux s'étaient ternis, mais il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur qu'il avait toujours vu briller, et qui continuait de scintiller. Cette lueur qui s'enflammait quand elle comptait leurs revenus, celle lueur qui se chargeait de tendresse quand elle bordait Moe, cette lueur qui se reflétait dans ses propres yeux quand ils regardaient la mer ensemble.  
Oui, elle n'avait pas changé.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, jetant son mégot au loin.

- Sanji... Menaça la rousse.  
- Oui, Nami de mon cœur ?

Nami sourit, prise de vieux souvenirs heureux. Elle soupira et frappa de nouveau le cook. Il lâcha l'ancienne voleuse pour prendre sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains.

- Tu es trop vieux pour ça...  
- On est jamais trop vieux.

Nami secoua sa tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'elle a trouvé ? Demanda le cook, replongeant ses mains dans ses  
poches.

Elle croisa les bras, rejetant ses longs cheveux dans son dos d'un geste de la tête.

- Les trois, je crois...  
- Les trois ?  
- Oui, le coffre était ouvert.  
- Tu as caché le coffre dans le trésor ? Sourit-il.

Nami le tua du regard.

- Elle a lu le journal de bord. Il était ouvert sur Alabasta.  
- Alabasta... Murmura Sanji.

Une brise chaude vint ébouriffer leurs cheveux, ramenant avec elle le sel de la mer.  
Et peut être du sable, aussi.

- Elle l'a essayé, souffla du bout des lèvres la navigatrice.  
- Ton log-pose ? S'étonna Sanji.  
- Non, il n'est pas dans le coffre.

Le vieux cook fronça les sourcils, qu'y avait-il dans dans le coffre, déjà ? Le climatact de Nami ? Non, il devait se trouver avec le log-pose. Alors le bandana du Marimo ? Non plus, ils l'avaient enterré avec. Puis soudain, il sourit.  
Il s'était rappelé.

- Elle lui ressemble vraiment, sourit-il alors, l'image de Moe s'enfonçant ce fameux chapeau de paille sur la tête, un sourire à la Luffy illuminant sa bouille brune.

* * *

Les marches craquèrent soudainement.  
Moe se figea, les yeux exorbités et les lèvres pincées. Elle s'attendit à voir débarquer la vieille, son poing ravageur près à s'abattre sur son crâne déjà malmené par la rousse. Après quelques minutes immobiles, elle reprit son souffle, ainsi que la descente des escaliers.

Enfin, Moe atteignit la cave. D'un pas qui se voulait feutré - même si de là où elle était, les vieux ne l'entendraient sûrement pas - elle se dirigea vers la trappe qu'elle avait découverte le soir précédent. Elle enleva les épaisses couvertures qui la recouvrait, et agrippa la poignée. Doucement, elle ouvrit la trappe, et une odeur de vieux et de poussiéreux lui sautèrent au visage.

Moe déglutit. Elle avait oublié qu'il y faisait plus que noir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle passa une première jambe, re-testant la solidité de l'échelle. Celle-ci n'émit qu'un faible grincement, et Moe passa alors son autre jambe. Les mains tremblantes, la fillette descendit lentement. Elle toucha le sol et faillit tomber, s'attendant à un autre barreau d'échelle. Elle se reprit bien vite, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux afin de percer l'obscurité dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un briquet, un de ceux que Sanji oubliait dans un coin poussiéreux.

La pièce brilla au clic de la flamme.  
Moe en fut le souffle coupé.  
Pour la deuxième fois.  
Elle s'avança avec précaution, évitant de faire s'écrouler les montagnes d'or. Elle attrapa quelques pièces et les observa attentivement. La date la percuta, depuis quand les vieux possédaient-ils un tel trésor ? Pourquoi Nami s'entêtait-elle alors à faire des économies ?  
A bien y réfléchir, la tenancière avait toujours fait des économies.  
Et avait même quadrupler sa dette.

Moe reposa les pièces d'or et se tourna vers le coffre au fond de la pièce. Il était fermé. La petite brune s'immobilisa. Elle était sûre d'avoir oublier de le refermer hier soir, ça voulait dire que...  
Moe blémit.  
Mais courut jusqu'au coffre.  
Tant pis si Nami allait la gronder le lendemain.

Dans son élan, elle ouvrit précipitamment le coffre et en sortit le livre relié de cuir qu'elle avait lu la nuit dernière. Elle effleura le chapeau de paille et s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle fixa le vieux chapeau, pencha la tête, une étincelle de curiosité s'allumant dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle posa précautionneusement le livre sur ses genoux et prit avec la plus grande délicatesse cet étrange «couvre-chef».  
Un sentiment étrange la parcourut.  
Encore.

Elle avait faim.

_Faim !  
(Avouez, vous avez rigolé ?_  
_Non ?  
Ah... *retourne sous son bureau*)_

* * *

**_Un peu de blabla_**

_Je ne sais pas si Moe compte en tant que OC. Je ne suis pas vraiment à fond dans les OC, même si il a de très bons personnages. J'ai juste laissé filer mon imagination, en imaginant les Mugiwara vieillirent chacun de leur côté (Nami et Sanji ensemble dans ce cas-là, et Zoro carrément mort). Moe s'est incrustée toute seule, elle n'est pas très recherchée, ni très travaillée. Elle est peut-être la petite fille de Luffy, vu qu'elle s'endort un peu n'importe où (plus comme Ace certes), qu'elle essaye son chapeau, lui donnant "faim" et que Sanji la compare à lui (français ?). Elle n'a donc pas vraiment son propre caractère.  
Après c'est vraiment un personnage que je n'ai pas "contrôlé", je l'ai juste utilisé pour voir Nami et Sanji vieillir. Bon, c'est clair que Moe a pris un peu le rôle principal, vu que je l'ai créée pour cet OS (ce n'est pas un de mes persos de RPG super bossés, elle n'a pas de personnalité originale, comme je viens de le dire). Mais j'espère que vous ne la détesterai pas et que mon écrit tient la route._

_(Et Moe se prononce "Mo". Ouais, comme le barman dans les Simpson. Le délire de rajouter des "-e" partout. Hum hum...)_

_Voilà._

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Je retourne sur Tatooine /PAN/ Je sais, j'avais promis..._

_Sakana_


End file.
